The Art of Being Cool
The Art of Being Cool 'is the fifth episode of season one of Freak For Finchel's fanfiction, ''Glee: The Future of Us. Plot Summary : You can read '''The Art of Being Cool 'here. '' Margie has not come to school since the diva-off, and DJ hasn't heard from her. When an annoyed Robin gives Rowan Margie's spot as top of the pyramid, DJ goes off to find Margie with Tommy in tow. Margie has been staying home, lying in bed all day watching Nicholas Sparks movies after Caleb broke up with her. In order to get the old Margie back, DJ suggests they find someone to makeover. Meanwhile, Teagan's extreme dieting has taken a dramatic turn, and she has convinced herself she is fat. She goes to meet Ben, Shawn, Elena, Rowan, Harlow, Tyler, Tommy and Allegra in the mall food court (Caleb is not with them, most likely to avoid Allegra). Teagan refuses the pizza they offer her and instead tries to eat a salad, but her calorie counting causes her to flee for the restroom so she can purge, feigning illness. The rest of New Directions are concerned when she leaves, and Allegra says she doesn't feel like shopping and she'll just take Teagan home. Tommy explains that she's upset about Caleb, and that the two of them would never have gotten together because of their different social statuses. When DJ and Margie see Tyler at the mall, they decide to make him over. They take him to a store and buy him an entirely new, pricey wardrobe and Margie promises to make Tyler popular. Tyler's new look has given him a new sense of confidence, and he is excited to finally have friends - something Tyler hasn't had since his family went bankrupt and they moved to Lima. Tyler tries to flirt with some Cheerios but they laugh at him. He sees Beth, Josh, Daisy and Aaron, who compliment his new look, and Tyler responds that he feels great, just before he is slushied. At her locker, Margie is watching Caleb, hoping to catch his gaze. She is about to make a move when Tyler walks over, now in his gym uniform since he didn't have any other dry clothes. Tyler wants Margie to comfort him and even kisses her, causing her to slap him. Tyler is confused, as he thought Margie's offer of giving him a makeover meant she liked him. Margie says Tyler is a loser and she'd never go out with him. Tyler is upset, but tries to keep his confidence up and tells himself that he's going to show Margie she's wrong about him. Songs Cast Main *'''Kaley Cuoco as Beth Corcoran *'Megan Hilty' as Robin Sylvester *'Aaron Tveit' as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Recurring *'Simon Helberg 'as Aaron Shapiro *'Melissa Rauch 'as Daisy Draper *'Johnny Galecki '''as Josh Norton Song Covers Popular.png NH.png CTM.png Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Season one episodes